


Control

by glimpseofbliss



Series: Badlands [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, blood mention, death tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badlands prompt- Control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

She was still slashing, the growls falling from her lips becoming less and less human. They were all down, every single one of them. Allison was sure that her and Kira were the only ones still breathing in the room. Yet she kept slashing, kept fighting, kept tearing up already torn bodies.

"Kira." She whispers, keeping her voice low so she doesn't get turned on. Kira keeps going, beheading a man with his skull already crushed in. She feels the tears building up behind her eyes and she gulps, slowly weaving her way towards Kira. Scott had warned her, told her not to bring Kira on this mission, she didn't listen. She wishes she had, wishes it would stop now, wishes she never even discovered this ring of sex traffickers. She wishes she was in bed, Kira crawled up in her lap studying for her finals. She hears a sickening crunch and finally breaks, she can't take it.

"Please stop!" She screams, dropping her bow and putting her hands in her hair. Kira growls and turns on her, katana in the air and Allison realizes the danger she's in now. Wants to back away and run but can't leave Kira here falling apart like this.

"Please stop, you're scaring me. I want to go home, baby. Let's go home please." Another guttural growl, another step closer. 

"Kira, you're bigger than this." She wishes she brought the tranquilizer that Derek pushed into her hands, he knew what would happen but she thought she could control this. Kira's stopped moving though, her arm faltering as if she's internally still trying to move forward. She's trying to speak and Allison knows she's coming back to her. She feels her mouth moving by itself, doesn't even know what she's saying at first.

"And Scott walked in on us the first time we ever did it, I guess we shouldn't have been doing it in his house. Do you remember when you took me to New York? Do you remember Coney Island?" The katana clatters to the ground and Allison starts moving again, hands held out to Kira. "Do you remember when we first got Jax? How you cried like a baby? Jax is waiting at home right now, we haven't feed him since 3, baby. We got to feed Jax."

"I'm so sorry." Kira gasps, falling into Allison's arms and grabbing at her shirt like she's sinking. Allison sits down in the middle of all of the blood and carnage and holds her, let's her cry out in her arms. 

She doesn't see the knife till it's lodged in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come Yell At Me.](http://angelmalia.tumblr.com)


End file.
